


Voliption

by Cosettelicious



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fart Fetish, Multi, Scat, Urine Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrity girls need someone to poop on. The recipient of this may not always desire it, but the need never goes away. And sometimes that means making another girl who might be unwilling to enter this pact with you become your toilet against her will. (Girls dominate girls in this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jennifer Lawrence Becomes a Bathroom Girl

Jennifer Lawrence needed a bathroom girl, fast.

She was dressed in her Katniss Everdeen get-up and makeup from the first Hunger Games movie. She usually didn’t wear make-up in public but felt the need to on this occasion.

Of course it didn’t help that three days before had been Thanksgiving and she had had seven different kinds of pie. And now her butt was getting ready to unload it in full force.

One thing Jennifer felt self-conscious about was that she didn’t have a personal bathroom girl yet, whom she could shower with feces and urine whenever she felt the need to.

She saw Katy Perry ahead, doing a crazy dance for a crowd of onlookers. She thought of asking Katy Perry to take the poop that was about to plunge from the depths of her posterior.

And then Taylor Swift appeared, swinging from an acrobat’s trapeze, and positioning her trajectory just right so that her butt slammed into Katy’s Perry’s jaw and she landed sitting on Katy Perry’s chest as the latter lay supine, and moving her hiney upward Taylor inundated Katy with foul solids and noisome gasses.

Jennifer clapped along with the crowd but her butt started to feel even more cramped than it had before. 

“Taylor,” Jennifer said, dancing from one foot to the other. “I must go now, will you please let me go on you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind tasting your fart,” Taylor said. “But I’m not in the mood for poop, sorry.”

“I can just fart on you, then,” said Jennifer, pulling her pants down.  
She slammed her posterior into Taylor’s face and tried to just fart but feces pushed themselves out in her goal to shovel flatulence from the interior of her butt into Taylor’s face.

Jennifer then cringed at what Taylor would say, but to her surprise Taylor was licking her butt with relish, and since it had been done so soon, Jennifer realized it could only mean one thing…Taylor had swallowed her poop.

This made Jennifer very happy, so much so that she sent wave after wave of fart into Taylor’s waiting nostrils.  
Taylor did not squirm or anything, she seemed to grow increasingly in love with Jennifer farting on her.

 

Suddenly there was a butt on Jennifer’s face, belonging to a girl with a dark hair. Feces erupted into her mouth, to Jennifer’s dismay. She wanted to be on top…she was dressed like Katniss Everdeen for gosh sakes! Who did this girl think she was?

Then the girl turned her face, revealing herself to be Rebecca Black. “ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP,” went her butt.

“Like my fart?” she asked, sniggering at Jennifer. The latter wanted to scream but she had to swallow the faces on her tongue first, and she felt like she’d rather spit them out. But  
Rebecca’s position on her face made that impossible, so…

She spent fifteen minutes alternating between releasing flatulence and feces on Jennifer.

“Look, Jen,” Rebecca said at last, after Jennifer had swallowed around twenty pounds of her poop.. “I need a bathroom girl, and I’m offering you that position. So, what do you say?”

“No way,” Jennifer said.

“I’m not sure you are getting it,” Rebecca said. “I’m offering you full employment. All you have to do is not resist when I need to defecate, flaulate, vomit, diarrhea, sneeze, or cough on you.”

“Sneezing and coughing?”

“Well, I thought I’d throw them in, just in case.”

“I really don’t want to take you up on that offer,” Jennifer said.

“You sure?” Rebecca asked.

“Absolutely.”

Rebecca stared at her. Then she smiled sweetly and said, “Then I’ll have to take you by force.”

Jennifer gazed upon her as if she dared her to try. Rebecca just grinned, then whistled. An ambulance pulled up beside the pile of girls. The audience had drifted way, losing interest after watching Rebecca poop and fart for ten minutes straight, though many might have been happy to have her poop on them instead of Jennifer.

Then the latter was loaded on a gurney and shunted into the ambulance. Rebecca rode beside her, promising lots of fart and feces that Jennifer would love to consume.

Then the car stopped and Kendall Jenner clambered in, wearing a white dress with flowers hemmed into its skirt.

“Howdy, Jennifer,” she said.

“What are you doing here?” Jennifer asked.

“Why, binding you to Rebecca, of course.

“But I don’t want to be bound to her!”

“Then you shouldn’t have made it easy for her to capture you,” said Kendall. Then she performed the rites, tying a green handkerchief around Jennifer and Rebecca’s writs, linking them together. “Jennifer Lawrence, I am pleased to announce that you now belong to Rebecca Black as her bathroom girl.”

Jennifer struggled against her bounds, but to no avail. And Rebecca immediately leaped into the action of farting on her newly chosen bathroom girl. Some of her farts were rather sweet if Jennifer would look past the fact that she was coerced into doing this, but she found that to be tough to do


	2. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca Black is submerged by Dakota Fanning, who would like to make her become her bathroom girl. But Vanessa Hudgens intends to do that to Dakota, and so does someone else whom Dakota cares about very much, but for whom she'd hate serving as a toilet.

Nineteen days later and Rebecca Black was still dumping feces in Jennifer’s Lawrence’s mouth and farting up her nostrils constantly.

Then one day after Rebecca had eaten a lot of oatmeal, she looked flushed and had to vomit out all she had consumed. Jennifer cringed but she was Rebecca’s toilet girl and when she tried to file a complain, the courts did nothing for her, stalling her case before it could reach the federal courts, with a no-appeals allowed clause.

Rebecca Black had just let ten hours of diarrhea flood out into Jennifer Lawrence’s waiting mouth. Jennifer wished she could spit it back at her, but then Rebecca did this super cute fart, causing Jennifer’s taste buds to tingle.

“Don’t vomit on me again,” Jennifer said as Rebecca’s mouth hovered above her.

“I need to,” Rebecca said.

“Please don’t, Becca! I’m fine enough swallowing your feces and imbibing your fart, but don’t vomit on me anymore! Please!”

“I’ve got to,” Rebecca said. And she let out twenty pournds of a yellow-brown liquefied mass of partly digested food.

After that she snapped her fingers and two girls came over to lick the vomit off of Jennifer. They were so excited about being so near her, getting to breathe in her face and put their tongue to her hair, where chunks of both Rebecca’s feces and vomit still clung.

Then Rebecca slammed her butt down on Jennifer’s face and released a series of horrendous flatulence there. She was so giddy with this activity that she didn’t notice the newcomer enter the gymnasium.

A flash of blond hair announced that Dakota Fanning had entered the room. She needed a place to unleash her feces immediately. Then she spotted Rebecca Black inclined on her mat, using Jennifer Lawrence as a toilet in plain sight at the YWCA. 

Rebecca shrieked as Dakota farted on her, the odors erupting from her anus being more potent than anything Rebecca ever tasted that came out of another girl’s butt.   
Dakota was immune to her pleas, however, and kept farting away.

Then Vanessa Hudgens spotted Dakota and she brought her posterior down on the blond girl’s face, rubbing her butt over Dakota’s nose and cheeks before letting poop fall. 

Dakota tried to push Vanessa off, but to no avail. She loathed the feces raining down on her even as they came from a girl as cute as Vanessa.

Then Vanessa got up to get a Sprite. She returned shortly, sitting on Dakota’s chest and pooping some more. She also continued to drink, seeming to have an unquenchable thirst.

Dakota finally found her voice. “Hey, get off me.”

“No way, Dakote,” Vanessa said, winking at her. “I’ve been waiting so long to use you as a toilet girl, I’m not giving it up now.”

“You’re sick, you know that?” Dakota said.

“Oh, you haven’t felt anything yet,” Vanessa said. Then she leaned forward and her urethra burst with golden liquid, causing Dakota’s shirt to be soaked with not only urine but a river that made the poop turn soggy, causing Dakota to cringe…

Then another blond girl slammed her butt down on Dakota’s face, without warning.

“Elle!” Dakota screamed. But her sister ignored her, letting diarrhea plunge out of her anus onto Dakota’s tongue.

It was bad enough that she was staring up at her sister’s butt and tasting her shit, but Vanessa was also on her legs pooping as well, and Dakota couldn’t see her because   
Elle was blocking her from view…

She felt that though she hadn’t wanted Vanessa to use her this way, at least there was something pleasant about being Vanessa’s toilet girl, even if she didn’t ask for it.

But Elle! It was sick, having to swallow her diarrhea. Dakota felt like she was being tortured. Vanessa could do that to her without it being too bothersome, a tingle in her clitoris had occurred when Vanessa let out the nectar that turned her feces into mush. Nothing could make Dakota think that 

Elle doing this to her was sexy, though. It was revolting! She wanted to vomit, even as her butt-cheeks noticed the way Rebecca Black under her was getting read to puke herself…

Then Elle pulled up a pair of panties upon which Kristen Stewart’s face was depicted. This she shoved down on Dakota’s mouth, forcing her to kiss it. Dakota always had a soft spot for her former co-star and kissed the butt on top of her with relish, closing her eyes and imagining that the real Kristen Stewart was in an intense lip-lock with her.

But she tasted the fart and her eyes flittered open and there was Elle’s back looming over her, disgustingly deluging her in flatulence.

After nearly another half hour of this, Elle got up. “I’m parched,” she said, going toward the coke machine.

As soon as her back was turned, Vanessa whispered in Dakota’s ear. “If we leave now, you can become my personal bathroom girl and never have to worry about Elle   
doing that to you again.”

“I would love to be your bathroom girl,” Dakota said, looking up at Vanessa with moon-filled eyes. “But at I don’t want to hurt Elle’s feelings.”

“What about your feelings? I know you can’t stand her doing that to you.”

“No, I can’t. But, if she’s happy, shouldn’t I be happy too?”

“You’ll be tortured by her. I saw you grimacing when she was sitting on you. And when I was on you, there was some delight in your eyes. Not so when it was her shitting in your mouth.”

“I haven’t tasted your poop yet, you know,” Dakota said.

“Yeah, but it would thrill you to do so. In fact, I’d love to give it to you now.”

“Elle will be furious when she turns around,” Dakota said as Vanessa lowered her butt toward Dakot’s face.

“Oh, let her be angry. My goal is to make you happy, and show you that I can achieve this.”  
Feces flowed out of Vanessa’s posterior into Dakota’s mouth. They were probably a trifle more loathsome to the taste than Elle’s had been, or perhaps some of the debris of Elle’s diarrhea which remained scattered around Dakot’a tongue, teeth, guns, and glottis, made it taste worse than it would have otherwise.

But there was the fact that even if it was more revolting to consume, Dakota liked Vanessa doing this to her. She did not enjoy Elle treating her to similar means. She   
could only half enjoy Elle doing something related to this to her if Elle had Kristen Stewart panties on, but you couldn’t poop on someone if your panties was in the way.   
So at most, Dakota would draw a semi pleasure from Elle farting on her, and then only if she had the panties up. The panties which she could see right now out of the corner of her eye, as Elle bent down to take out a Sunkist…

Then Elle whirled about, sipping her drink. She dropped it at the sight of Vanessa on Dakota, though, and her face filled with ire.

“How dare you!” she screeched, rushing at Vanessa. Then a redhead stuck her foot out and Elle tripped. Before she could scramble to her feet, the redhead unleashed a load of feces in her hair and then began peeing methodically down her back.

After the girl finished this, Vanessa thanked her. She slipped her card in Vanessa’s hand. “Give it to her when she gets up,” the ginger said.

Then she rubbed her butt in Elle’s face before farting directly up Elle’s nose four times in the row. After that she danced out of the gymnasium.  
On the card it said, “Bella Thorne needs a bathroom girl. Please call her cell phone number listed below if you would like to apply for the job.”

Elle took awhile to get up. She felt deflated, as if Bella dominating her had been overpowering. But on the other hand, she felt a rush of excitement burst through her veins as well. She had always liked redheads, though it would have been silly to walk up to one and say, “Use me as a toilet!” Would’ve made things easier, but still the rejection that might’ve come from that would’ve been disheartening.

And now she got her wish. Maybe someday another ginger would do that to her. Oh, how wonderful it’d be! But for now, she had to drag herself back to the present, where she’d make her sister become her bathroom girl.

At last she raised her arms and sat up. Bella’s poop rolled off her, which saddened her. She wished another redhead could’ve licked it off her, or that cute brunette over there who might be Alexis Bledel. 

But it was too late now. And anyway, Elle needed to make an offer to Dakota that Vanessa couldn’t give her.


	3. Elle's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle asks Dakota to become her bathroom girl. Dakota says no, which causes Elle to be unhappy, having assumed Dakota could not refuse. Vanessa is gleeful and forces Alexis Bledel to eat Elle's feces.

“I can offer you something Vanessa cannot,” Elle said to her sister.  
Vanessa had gotten off Dakota to allow Elle this chance to convince her that nothing would please her more than being Elle’s bathroom girl.  
“Look, Elle. I don’t want you to poop on me, to eat your diarrhea. Vanessa’s sure, but not yours.”  
“Maybe you don’t want that,” said Elle. “But that’s not all I have to offer.”  
She then dumped out the backpack she carried around with her, Out of it tumbled sixteen pairs of panties in a range of colors, all with Taylor Swift’s face on them.  
One had Taylor puckering up her lips in such a seductive way that Dakota was tempted to say yes. And then there was one where Taylor grinned in such a way that made Dakota think asent had to be the right decision and could be the only one.  
Then Elle suddenly needed to diarrhea and she flung the panties away, sitting on Dakota’s mouth and letting the liquefied feces precipitate into her mouth.  
“No, get off me!” Dakota screeched, when the flow of Elle’s excrement had reached a standstill.  
“I’m going to be doing this a lot once you’re my bathroom girl. Might as well start now.”  
Dakota was forced to make out with Elle’s butt though she thrashed and scrambled to push Elle off her. Then Elle pulled up the panties with Taylor Swift’s pouting face, and Dakota stopped thrashing, now kissing her sister’s posterior with relish, and love.  
She didn’t mind Elle farting on her at such times. Elle was happy, Dakota was happy. But quite a few substances that come out of the body cannot just drop down into panties and have the desired effect. So when Elle needed to poop or diarrhea on her sister, she had to lower her panties and unveil her full moon to Dakota. And it was at these times that Dakota began to feel bitter.  
Vanessa came back, munching on a carrot. “So, has she made a decision yet?”  
“What’s there to decide?” Elle asked, “She’s marrying my butt.”  
“She might not want to. You’ve got to ask her.”  
“Of course she’ll want to be my bathroom girl. I mean, I have Taylor Swift panties, and she doesn’t complain at all when I fart while wearing them.”  
“I don’t have any Taylor Swift panties to offer,” Vanessa said. “But at least Dakota can stand to take my poop.”  
Panties with a specific actress’ or singer’s face on it were hard to come by. Sure, Vanessa had money and could’ve bought one, if anyone who had one was willing to part with it. However, since most of the people who had a few or even a single Taylor Swift panties pair were already rich enough that they didn’t have to worry about money, Vanessa would have to become a bathroom girl of someone who had a pair if she wanted them. And that wasn’t a freedom worth sacrificing, just to have a single pair to please Dakota with.  
Elle was a friend of Taylor’s, and Taylor had offered her the panties in exchange for Elle offering herself to Taylor as a bathroom girl for days and days, so that Taylor could practice farting and pooping on others, which was becoming really popular for girls to do.  
Vanessa helped Elle to her feet. “Now, let’s ask her.”  
“We don’t need to ask her,” Elle said. “She’s going to be my bathroom girl.”  
“Still, it never hurts to be certain,” Vanessa said.  
“Fine,” Elle said. She bent down on her knees before Dakota and smiled sweetly at her. “Will you be my bathroom girl?”  
Dakota looked up at her sister, very unhappy at the pain she would soon see depicted there.  
“No,” she said to Elle. “I can’t be your bathroom girl.”  
“Oh,” Elle said. She started to look angry for a moment, but then her features softened. “Oh, I get it. This is a joke. April Fool’s Day is tomorrow.”  
“Not a joke,” Dakota insisted. “I can’t marry your butt.”  
“But Dakote…I need to poop, fart, and urinate on someone, and you’re the only one I want to do those things to!”  
“Find a different bathroom girl.”  
“But I can’t! Please, Dakota, don’t diss me like this!”  
“Elle, I love you, but I can’t serve you like that.”  
“Please! Please!” Elle said, her head falling on Dakota’s waist *though she was careful to avoid resting her head in the place where her feces still rested.)  
“I’m sorry, Elle. That is my final decision.”  
Elle rose up, tears in her eyes. “It’s not fair! You’re the only girl I can do that to and be happy. Why can’t you just take me in that capacity?”  
“Because your diarrhea is disgusting,” Vanessa said.  
“It sort of is,” assented Dakota.  
“Well, of course it’s disgusting. It’s diarrhea. But I’d be giving it to you because I love you, Dakote. As more than a sister.”  
“I love you too, Elle. But I can’t be your bathroom girl.”  
“Please.”  
“I said no.”  
“Fine! Be Vanessa’s! And I hope her excrement tastes worse than mine, and that you choke on it!”  
“You don’t mean that,” Dakota said.  
“Yes, I do! I put all my heart in you, and you turn on me like this!”  
“Maybe you could butt-sit her when I’m away,” Vanessa suggested, not acknowledging what Elle had just said about her feces being foul.  
“Butt-sit? I want to have her outright!” Elle said. The she lunged at Vanessa and pushed her down into her poop.   
“Excuse me,” said a voice. Elle looked up to see Leighton Meester there, wearing a golden gown.  
“Hi,” Elle said.  
“Bella Thorne told me to tell you she needs to poop on you, now. She’s in the café across the street.”  
“I’m dealing with Vanessa here.”  
“But Bella said she needs you now.”  
“She can wait a little longer,” Elle said.  
“Her butt is about to explode with all its carrying. You’ve got to get to her as fast as possible.”  
“All right,” Elle said. “Maybe some serious butt service would help get my mind off things.”  
Leighton gave a sign to Vanessa as she ushered Elle out of the building and escorted her to the café, Vanessa’s eye following her through the window.  
“Well, now that’s settled,” she said, speaking to Dakota, “I’d better call Kendall to make this arrangement final.”  
“I hope Elle will be all right,” Dakota said, as Vanessa hit speed-dial.  
“I’m sure she will…oh, hello, Kendall? Dakota agreed to become my bathroom girl. When can you get here? Three hours? Great.”  
Vanessa then grabbed Alexis Bledel and sat on her back.

“Get off me.”

“Not until you’ve eaten all of Elle’s poop.”

“You eat it.”

“You’re not in a position to make negotiations,” Vanessa said.

“I don’t want to eat Elle’s poop though.”

“Someone has to.”

“Why doesn’t Dakota?’

“Would you want to eat your sister’s feces?”

“Kendall would eat Kylie’s, and my brother has had some of mine.”

“You let your brother eat your poop?”

“Why not? He likes it, and my feces have to go somewhere.”

“I’m sure he considers himself to be a lucky guy.”

“Yeah, he does,” Alexis said. “I farted on him for forty-eight hours last week and he got a whole bunch of girls at school to kiss him. I think they just want to be as close to my butt as they can, and since I’m not farting directly on them kissing my brother is as near as they can hope to achieve.”

“Nice. And your brother is happy being farted on by you?”

“Happy? He’s ecstatic when I do it! Like, he’d never let me stop if I didn’t have other engagements. He just wants me to keep on going, and going.”

“Well, either way, you’re going to have to eat Elle’s feces, so I hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m famished, but Elle’s poop would not have been my first choice.”

“Yet, it’s your only choice.”

“You’re mean,” Alexis said, but she began consuming Elle’s excrement anyway.

As soon as she had eaten a few mouthfuls, she started getting into a frenzy consuming it. There was at least three helpings there but she consumed it all with relish.

“I must say, it was more delectable than I thought it would be,” Alexis said when she was done.

“Wonderful,” said Vanessa. “So you liked it, then?”

“Very much so,” said Alexis, nodding vigorously.

“Very well. You may go.” \

Alexis did so, looking quite pleased.

Vanessa gazed about and saw that Elle had left several of her Taylor Swift panties behind. “Oh look, I can make you happy this way,” she said, removing her skirt and plain Jane pink fluffy panties to put on the yellow pair with Taylor’s face grinning benevolently.

She put her butt o Dakota’s face and farted like mad. And Dakota kissed it equally as crazily, as if afraid it would abandon her.

Then Kendall came in decked in a pink gown this time. “So, she’ll become your bathroom girl of her own accord?” she said.

“Ask her yourself,” Vanessa said, getting up. Kendall repeated the question, to which Dakota indicated that she’d love it very much.

The rites were spoken, the deed was done, and Kendall started to go.

“Where you heading?” Vanessa asked.

“To see Rebecca Black. She needs some pointers on how to keep Jennifer restrained.”

“I wish you all the luck,” Vanessa said.

“Thanks. And enjoy your bathroom girl.”

“I will.”

Kendall left, and Vanessa pursued her relentless attack on Dakota, who loved every minute of it, until the feces rained down her throat, for though Elle’s diarrhea had been awful to taste as well as her solid fecal matter, Vanessa’s was unpleasant in a way that was accounted for more than just the taste and smell. Like they were given coldly. And Dakota began to wonder if Elle had been right in that her treating Dakota as a bathroom girl was an act of love. And she felt just a twinge of regret that she hadn’t accepted her sister’s offer after all. 

Poor Elle! What could she be going through right now? Letting Bella Thorne use her as a toilet. (Dakota didn’t know that Elle genuinely liked Bella doing that to her, and was at that moment squealing with delight as the redhead’s immense and prolonged flatulence was released on her…)

Hours later she asked Vanessa innocently when her first vacation might be.

Vanessa had just finished sixteen straight hours of farting. “Hmmm. Probably in a couple of months. Why?”

“No reason,” Dakota said, quickly. Then she added, “Elle will butt-sit me then, right?”

“If she holds up to her promise, she will. And I trust her to keep you under restraint.”

“That she will,” Dakota said, smiling to herself. “For sure.”


	4. Jenner Sisters Parley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall is tired to Kylie using her as a toilet, and so she one-ups her sister in the trap she has set. But Kendall quickly realizes that being Kylie's bathroom girl makes her feel ecstatic so she relents. Alexis Bledel, Leighton Meester, and Emma Stone also see some action.

Chapter Four

Kendall was riding her bike to meet Kylie at the Holiday Inn. Her car had been hijacked by some of the Latina and Asian girls who had not gotten into the fart university that their parents had been training them for and who were now car thieves, selling whatever they caught for hire.  
If you came across them getting into your car to hot-wire it, and there was a group of them and you were alone, you might find yourself becoming a bathroom girl against your will. And even though only one girl would officially use you that way, they’d all have sustody of you and they’d share you, pooping and farting on your person as they see fit.  
Now she pedaled to her destination. Her hair was whipped about by the wind. What she had to ensure was that her hair wouldn’t get pooped on by Kylie.  
Kylie was at this moment waiting for Kendall to come into her hotel room. She had a house but her mother would find out about them having a bathroom girl relationship and chastise them for it if she discovered that they were engaging in these activities.  
The problem was that Kylie always wanted to be the one to poop on Kendall. And though Kendall liked her sister, she didn’t want to be submerged by her like that. However, one had to dominate the other. And today she planned to defeat her sister and take her as a bathroom girl.  
Don’t get me wrong. Kendall loved Kylie. Probably not in the way that Elle loved Dakota, and Dakota was learning that she loved Elle. But Kendall did love her sister, she just couldn’t bear the thought of continuing as the recipient of her wastes. Or thought she couldn’t bear it, as we shall see…  
She parked her bike outside the hotel, fastening it to a bike rack. Three blond girls rubbed their butts against her while she did this and let out some pretty raunchy farts before she could chase them. Then one knocked her down and they all took turns farting on her face for half an hour while the other two let their bare butts run over the exposed parts of Kendall’s body, her midriff, legs, feet (she was wearing sandals), neck, and arms.  
She didn’t hate it entirely. One of the blond girls (the one called Casey) was really pleasant to have rub her posterior all over your face. The other two she didn’t care for. But as she intended to subjugate her sister, it was good to have other girls do this to her first.  
When the girls finished with her (which took a long while), they let her pick which one would pee on her to get her out of fart paralysis. She chose her favorite, who was quite shy about sending her stream of urine out on her, but did so at last.  
Then Kendall was free to go to her sister’s room. There she knocked, and from within she heard Kylie bid her come in.  
She pushed the door open to reveal Kylie in a gorgeous bikini, her butt-cheeks looking scintintillating. But Kendall wouldn’t let them faze her. She has to be strong, in order to be the dominant sister here.  
Kendall shoved Kylie to the ground and pushed her under the bamboo stick cage Kylie had erected.  
“Kendall, what are you doing?”  
“Taking control, that’s what.”  
Then Kendall lay the top across, and Kylie looked up at her with fear.  
“Oh wait, I get it. This is a joke,” she said. “You wanted to trap me in here to scare me when you know that it was intended for you, and that you can’t wait to be put in it but wanted to have a little bit of fun first. Ha-ha.”  
“It’s not a joke,” Kendall said smoothly. “I don’t want you using me as a toilet.”  
“Yes you do! I know you love it!”  
“I do not!” Kendall snapped, though inside she could feel a desire to taste Kylie’s ever expanding butt-cheeks now, and all the fart that would emerge from it.  
“Now pucker up those pouty lips of yours and prepare for the fecesfeast of the century.”  
Kylie pleaded and pleaded for Kendall to back down, but her sister would not relent, till Kylie was positively crying. Then Kendall put on a headset to block out the horrific sound and began defecating. Using gloves she strung her poop along from one edge of the top of the bamboo cage, and extended another poop strand from the opposite sitde. Then she sat at the space where Kylie’s face was heading, stretched, and prepared to fart.  
Kylie could not move from her position, turn away or flee from the inrushing flatulence. She was forced to abide it, and so would Kendall’s lot have been had Kylie had time to place her there.  
After half an hour of farting, Kendall opened her eyes to see Kylie’s phone sticking out of her handbag. It was on a picture of Kylie sitting on Kendall’s face, while Kylie wore a sexy dress and Kendall had on her favorite jeans and T-shirt. Kylie had just pooped on Kendall’s shirt over where her breasts protruded upward. They joked about getting Harry Styles to lick off the poop just so he could taste Kendall’s breast. It was a future project they might actually undertake.  
Looking at that picture, Kendall was reminded of how much fun it was to have Kylie do that stuff to her. It was some of her most enjoyable moments, being subjugated by Kylie. And when she turned to her sister, she saw despair, heartbreak, and torment etched there. Gosh, what had she done?  
She hurried toward the refrigerator and was thankful to see a cheesecake there. Pulling it out, she went to the bamboo cage, yanked down the back portion and smashed the cheesecake down on Kylie’s posterior, using a fork to pull the crust out of the tin pan.  
“Kendall, what are you doing?” Kylie asked.  
“I enjoy being your butt-slave, sis. I’m so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me.”  
“I’ll forgive you if you let me fart on you for seven hours straight.”  
“Done,” Kendall said, hoping seven hours would be a short estimate.  
She then began lapping up the cheesecake, dying to reach the anus that awaited her…  
Then her phone beeped and she asked Kylie, “Can I check my text?”  
“Sure, but as soon as I begin farting I’m not going to stop, so you’d best make it snappy.”  
Kendall sent a text to Alexis Bledel invited her to the catfest. Then she tucked in for the remainder of the cheesecake, and hugged her sister’s buttcheeks before kissing them with staunch fervor…  
After three hours of flatulence springing up into Kendall’s mouth, the apartment door swung open and Alexis sashayed into the room. “My my, what an elaborate cage.”  
‘Why are you here?” Kylie asked, though she could barely turn her head to see the new arrival.  
“Kendall told me to come to eat her feces. And I see there’s plenty of them. Yum-yum.”   
She began nibbling at the end of one of the poop strands. She didn’t stop, and smiled whenever Kylie emitted a particularly loud fart from her butt.  
“You’ve got a nice-sized ass,” Alexis said.  
“I think you’re going to have to put that meal down and press your lips to Kendall’s butt,” Kylie said. “She’s going to need to fart soon.”  
“Awww! But I wanted to eat this!”  
“Just a couple more minutes, then hurry over here. I’ll text Emma. She’ll eat Kendall’s poop.”  
Alexis did as Kylie bid her, and soon her mouth was acting as if it were giving CPR to Kendall’s super-cute anus. And gas erupted all over her face, causing Alexis to bless her existence as a celebrity and a mere phone call away from Kendall’s toilet use, when needed.  
Emma Stone sent Kylie a text, “Get someone else to do it. I’m not no Kardanshian bathroom thrall.”  
“I’m not a Kardanshian, I’m a Jenner,” Kylie typed.  
“Well, then. If either you or your sister want me to eat your poop, you come to me, don’t expect me to come to you.”  
“Ugh!” Kylie said aloud. “Now who am I supposed to call?”  
“Try Leighton Meester,” Alexis suggested, gagging at the sheer amount of fart she inhaled from Kendall’s butt with lifting her head and speaking. But she put her lips down to kiss that alluring posterior again.  
Kylie dialed Leighton’s number, and got no answer. After calling four other girls and receiving similar responses to Emma Stone’s, she was ready to give up.  
Then her phone rang. “Hello,” Leighton’s musical voice sang out. “Did you call me earlier?”  
“Yes,” Kylie said. “I need someone to eat Kendall’s poop a.s.a.p.”  
“I’ll be right over,” Leighton promised.  
In another quarter of an hour Leighton arrived.  
“Holy camole that’s a lot of poop,” she said.  
“Can you consume it?” Kylie asked.  
“Sure,” said Leight amicably. “It all came from Kendall’s anus, right?”  
“That is correct.”  
“Wonderful,’ said Leighton, proceeding to eat it all.  
When she had finished she burped and said, “Excuse me.” Then she shoved her butt in Kylie’s face and farted.  
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“I’ve got to release flatulence, Kylie.”  
“But you’ve just had my sister’s poop.”  
Leighton shrugged. “That’s how it is.”  
Another knock on the apartment door admitted Emma Stone into the room. “Hmmm,” she said, gazing around. “I was sure I’d see Kendall’s feces here. Kylie told me I’d find it.”  
“Kylie asked me to come eat it,” Leighton said.  
“Oh, darn it. I wanted it.”  
“Well, as my body is digesting it now, you’d either have to kiss Kendall’s butt, which Alexis is currently doing, or let me fart on you.”  
“You oughnt to fart on me Leighton. I don’t want to hurt Alexis by butting in.”  
Leighton smiled and got up, while Emma took her place. Kylie attempted to screech at Emma, whose butt she did not want in her face, but Emma’s own feces burst out into Kylie’s waiting mouth and Kylie had to swallow them before she could make any loud noises.  
“Emma’s fart actually tasted better than Kylie liked to admit. And her feces weren’t that bad either. Like cantelope and salami and Subway sandwiches, only smelling a great deal fouler. But she could still eat them all day and not be too terribly unhappy.  
“Now we need to ask Kylie which of our butts she wants to marry,” Leighton said to Emma.  
“Marry?” Kylie asked.  
“I’ve come to make Kendall your bathroom girl, and in return you’ve got to become either my or Emma’s toilet.”  
“Wellk,” Kylie said, “that’s unexpected.”  
“So which of us will you choose?” Leighton asked.  
“Couldn’t I have both of you use me as a toilet? I’m going to want to emit a lot of stuff on Kendall, anyway.”  
“What do you say, Emma? Do you like that idea?”  
“Extremely,” Emma said, grinning.  
“And if I need to poop and you’re busy on Kylie, I can always find someone else,” Leighton said.  
“Please don’t!” Emma pleaded. “You can always use me.”  
“Or my belly,” Kylie said, patting her cute tummy.  
“I can only defecate in people’s mouths,” Leighton said. “One of my peculiarities.”  
“Like I said, I’m always open to poop or fart from you,” Emma said. “Even pee, my Leighton darling.”  
“Oh, there’ll be plenty of that to go around, that’s for sure,” Leighton said.  
She changed out of her parka and put on the dress she needed to wear in order to make this official. Kendall became Kylie’s bathroom girl, and Kyl.ie was given to both Emma and Leighton (Kendall had to perform this part, and Kylie had so much fun pooping on Kendall’s white dres.s After that Kendall had to go on a talk show and there wouldn’t be time to change…Kylie was so happy to have gotten one over on her sister.)  
Poor Alexis, though. She attended Kendall’s talk show appearance, and watched the girls in the crowd gaze with first horror, and then jealousy, at Kendall’s feces-stained dress. Many of them would’ve sold their best friends to bathroom girl captives just to lick Kylie’s butt for a few seconds. And here Kendall was not only in close courtship with Kylie’s butt, she was her official bathroom girl.   
And for Alexis it was double torment, for she yearned to be Kendall’s bathroom girl, and she didn’t see it happening, for when she brought it up before the others, they said they’d consider it but didn’t sound too hopeful. Even Kendall, if excited that Alexis wanted to be her bathroom girl, hid it very well. And so Alexis was left to hope they would decide in her favor, because though she sometimes gagged atr how puissant Kendall’s farts were, she grew saddened at the thought that anyone else besides her could taste them if Kendall so decided to force them orto do so, or allow them, as the case may be.


	5. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis wants to be Kendall's bathroom girl but Bella Thorne cuts in. They compete for who will be Kendall's direct bathroom girl. Then Vanessa Hudgens pops in to serve the same position, but Kendall won't give in to her request. Vanessa is displeased with her life in Kylie's apartment, and runs away. Then one girl in the apartment becomes increasingly unhappy while others see fortune smile on them, incognizant of the danger that awaits them...

Alexis kept begging Kendall to let her be her official bathroom girl. But through Kendall continued to defecate and fart on her, she would not consent to this, always saying, “Maybe someday.”

Then Alexis had another problem…she had to share Kendall’s buttcheeks and what emerged from them with another girl—Bella Thorne.

On the third evening after the talk show where Kendall wore a dress covered in Kylie’s feces (which spilled on the floor and caused a stampede of fans onto the stage to eat them, some with sheer love of Kylie Jenner in their hears, others wanting to dominate their schools, towns, saying, “I ate Kylie Jenner’s poop at a talk show when I attended in audience while Kendall was there, not succumb to me and let me who has done this amazing feat fart on you for ages and ages, or as long as I feel like doing so, and if it’s not very long you can kiss your social renege goodbye because kissing my posterior is what makes you popular in this town,” as so many girls would love to do, even the nice ones even if only to be cruel to those who have been cruel to them)...after all that furor had died down and Kendall was back safely with Kylie, breathing in her flatulence, Bella Thorne knocked on their door and was admitted in.

She begged Kendall to poop on her saying that she had been barred from seeing Elle Fanning, who had enjoyed her feces, because Vanessa Hudgens was trying to make Elle be hers and hers alone.   
Kendall agreed to fart on Bella and see if her gasses were to the redhead’s liking, which caused Alexis to bite her nails for fear that Kendall would abandon her as a potential bathroom girl soon as she became fascinated with Bella’s service in that capacity.”

And gosh, Kendall loved farting in the redhead’s face. It was like her butt had been saving that flatulence for the perfect features to be pressed against it…and voila, there was Bella’s countenance waiting for it.

Bella received Kendall’s gasses with enthusiasm, so much so that Alexis began to feel inadequate, like she couldn’t serve Kendall’s toilet needs, which she really desired to do.

“Please, Kendall,” Alexis said, after a long bout of waiting. “Make me your bathroom girl. I can’t bear to watch you doing that to someone else when it should be me under your butt.”

“Bella earned it, and requested it. So she gets to receive my fart.”

Alexis looked aghast. “But I’ve been begging you to make me your bathroom girl for days! And Bella walks in and you immediately use her as a toilet. How is that fair?”

“She wanted it so badly, and also I felt sorry for her. How would you feel if Vanessa Hudgens usurped your position and took your place farting on the girl you were sitting on?”

“I’d fart on her,” Alexis said. “And force her to eat my poop.”

Bella tore her face away from Kendall’s butt. “Don’t you think I tried that? But Vanessa called in Jaime Lynn-Spears. And trust me, her fart is as gross to inhale as she is hot. I couldn’t take it for very long.”

“Well, that’s no reason to launch yourself on the girl who’s supposed to treat me like a toilet.”

“You shouldn’t have picked someone whose butt is posted all over Instagram, then,” Bella said, sticking her tongue out at Alexis.

Alexis made for her as if to punch her, but Kendall stopped her advance by sticking her foot out and tripping her.

“Look, if we’re going to settle this, you two are going to have to compete for the right to be my bathroom girl.”

“But that’s not fair” Alexis exclaimed. “I asked first. It should go to me.”

“If you really think you deserve it more than Bella, you’re going to have to outdo her at a contest.”

“I can outdo Bella at anything.”

“Don’t you dare think I’m a pushover, Alexis, because I’m not. You’d be hard-pressed to defeat me,” Bella said.

“I can knock you out at any competition!” Alexis exclaimed.

“Girls, girls! I know you both want to win, but you’ve got to put your strengths against one another. So put all your energies into the competition, okay?”

“And what exactly does the competition entail?” Alexis asked.

“It will involve two fart contests. Whoever wins both of them gets to be my toilet girl.”

“I’m a supreme farter,” Alexis boasted. “Bella’s going down.”

“I just imbibed a lot of Kendall’s fart. I think I’ve got the advantage,” Bella said.

“Okay, you two. Let me go fetch a mat, then we’ll begin.”

Kendall came back a few moments later, placing a blue mat down on the ground. “Now you two must sit butt to butt, then begin farting. Whoever releases the biggest, smelliest fart wins this first round.”

Alexis smirked at Bella and put her posterior to Bella’s. Then she let out the tiniest ball of gas, though she thought her posterior would be ready for more grotesque farts to emerge from its depths.

Bella released one that was fairy big and almost caused Alexis to gag.

Alexis countered with a fart only half as strong as Bella’s.

“Do you forfeit?” Kendall asked.

“No way,” Alexis said. “I can do this.”

It took three more tries but at last her butt popped out a ball of gas to rival Bella’s recent release.

Then Bella stretched and released one so humungous it was three times as revolting to breathe in as her former, and that’s not even counting that it reeked of sixty different things…Alexis was about to bowl over. Gosh, she hoped to never be Bella’s bathroom girl.

“Focus, Alexis, focus,” she thought to herself. “You just need to fart harder.”

She tried and tried, but none of her farts could exceed Bella’s latest spurt of flatulence. After half an hour, Kendall said time was up. “This is your last chance,” she announced. “If your fart doesn’t outdo Bella’s, you lose the first round.”

Alexis let loose something from her anus with all her might, but it was only the littlest bubble, and certainly not enough to rival anything Bella’s gluteal muscles could produce.

“So Bella is the winner!” Kendall said, smiling at the redhead. “Now if you can beat Alexis at the other competition, you’ll be my bathroom girl, and she will be yours.”

“What?” Alexis asked, shocked. “You didn’t say anything about the loser being bathroom girl to the winner.”

“I’m sorry,” Kendall smirked. “I thought you knew.”

“Why you dirty, conniving…”

“But Alexis! Bella’s butt would be wonderful to take in the poop from. Or fart. And you’d love to drink in her vaginal fluids, wouldn’t you? Not to mention urine.”

“No, I would not! You’ve just given me a bigger incentive to win.”  
“A lot of girls would consider themselves lucky to be Bella Thorne’s bathroom girl…but if you insist…”

Kendall stood between the two combatants.

“Now, I need each of to you to be ten feet apart. The first competition was short-range farting, but this one is long-range, to see hwo powerful your farts can be when carried over a distance. Like, from ten   
feet away, can you cause each other to be grossed out? And how repulsed will each girl be by the other one’s fart? In the close range competition, the reaction to the fart you smell and imbibe isn’t so important as how big an impact in noise and odor it makes. But here it needs to not only be big, but to smell awful from several feet away from where it came out. So, if the pair of you are ready…begin!” She waved a green flag she held in her left hand.

Alexis let out a fart she was sure could stetch all the way across ten feet and bother Bella’s nostrils. The latter wrinkled her nose, but did little else to show discomfort. Then she grinned broadly and a very sonorous fart emerged from her anus, and Alexis did her best to restrain her gag reflex, f or she knew that if she gave into it, she’d be going under right quick. And she did not want to be Bella’s bathroom girl.

She unleashed another one. This time Bella turned her face to the side. 

“Hey, is that allowed?” Alexis asked, breathing in Bella’s fart. Suddenly she knew it to be a mistake to have spoken. She couldn’t help it, she needed to gag.

“Alexis has shown explicit revulsion to Bella’s fart! That means she loses round two, and Bella is the champion of this completion!” Kendall said, clapsing the winner in her arms and pulling her to her feet. 

“Which means Bella will be my bathroom girl, and Alexis will belong to Bella in that capacity.”

“But you didn’t give me a chance to fight back!” Alexis exclaimed.

“You lost both rounds. You take your lot as it comes.”

“I don’t want to be Bella’s bathroom girl!”

“You chose to challenge her, so it’s your own durn fault. I didn’t force you to do so, it was your decision. And so you’ve got to take what you will.”

“I promise to fart on you constantly,” Bella said. “You won’t be able to breathe without inhaling tons of my flatulence.”

“I can’t take it, I won’t abide it!” Alexis said, writhing and shrieking.

Kendall took hold of her arms to keep her from shaking. “Relax, Alexis. I know it’s not what you think you want, but Bella’s fart is actually quite nice. And if there’s nothing else that can console you, think of this: I will be farting on her, which means that anything which comes out of her anus will be like a blessing from me.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Alexis said, shaking her head as if to clear it. But she still looked unhappy.

“Trust me, you’ll be the envy of many girls. It comes with the territory.”

Leighton performed the ceremony, while Emma stood at her shoulder. Bella was joyous to become Kendall’s bathroom girl, and Alexis looked as though she were being dragged through the noose.

Three days passed, without much improvement for Alexis’ situation. She could bear Bella’s farts without gagging now, mainly because they were forced down her throat so constantly that she wa to them. But she wasn’t any happier. Even knowing that she was receiving Kendall’s fart as it passed through Bella’s body.

Then on the afternoon of the fourth day a visitor came. Vanessa Hudgens herself, scintillating and wondrous. She begged Kendall to let her be her bathroom girl, effectively becoming the third girl of power to do so (fourth if you count Jennifer Lawrence’s comment that she’d have rather been Kendall’s bathroom girl than Jessica Black’s). 

There was a website where girls expressed their utmost to be recipient of Kendall’s poop but those girls would be lucky if they ever sat in an interview which she gave or attended atn event she was at, let alone actually get to meet her.

“I already have a bathroom girl,” Kendall said to Vanessa.

“You can let me slide in between you, though, can’t you?”

“No, I cannot. You can be Bella’s bathroom girl, but not mine—though she always has someone to use as a toilet, so I can’t guarantee she’ll say yes.”

“Could you ask her?”

“Let me pee on her and she’ll be able to answer for herself,” Kendall said, letting her urine stream out on Bella’s chest.

“Yes, you can go under my butt,” Bella said. “I’m about to have to poop, and a fresh face is always welcome. But you have to promise you’ll fart on Alexis, she might not take it too well to being fart-deprived.”

“Alexis Bledel!” Vanessa exclaimed, hand over her mouth. “Of course I’ll fart on her, so much so that she’ll plead with me to relent.”

Vanessa plopped her butt down. “EURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!” erupted her anus. Alexis gagged and wanted to vomit. But Bella sat on Vanessa’s lips and poop emerged from her butt to travel down the nasal voiced girl’s esophagus. Kendall took her seat once more on Bella, and Kylie (who had been posting pics of her butt on Instagram) shoved her posterior down on Kendall’s face.

A few days later and after much discussion, Vanessa became Bella’s official bathroom girl, courtesy of Leighton. (Kendall had wanted to perform the ceremony but Kylie was in a diarrhea spasm and she said it had to be done in Kendall’s mouth because she wasn’t a sicko who released liquid feces on people’s shoes or clothes or midriffs, only their teeth, tongues, lips, chins, eyes, nose, necks, ears, hair. And Kylie did do it in all of these places on Kendall though the worst for her was the ones she had to actually swallow.)

Outwardly, Vanessa seemed happy with her situation as Bella’s bathroom girl. But she became very upset as she realized that Bella’s farts weren’t tasting any better after weeks of being beneath her butt. And she had come for Kendall’s fart, Kendall’s feces, Kendall’s diarrhea…not Bella’s.

So one night, when Bella was asleep, and Kylie had dragged Kendall away to a private room, where she gave her some of the worst bathroom treatment Kendall had ever endured in her life (but for which she loved all the same), Vanessa told Alexis that she was busting out.

“But Vaness…Bella needs you! You’ve got to stay.”

“I can’t take it anymore, Alexis. Her farts are nasty, I’m about to explode from being unhappy and angry and loathing myself for coming here in the first place, wanting Kendall’s butt and getting Bella’s instead.”

“I know it hurts, but what am I to do without you?”

“You can come with me,” Vanessa said.

“Oh, really, Vaness! That’s so swee to fyou.”

“So you’ll do it? Awesome.”

They both got ready to leave. Vanessa opened front door to Kylie’s apartment slowly. She then indicated that Alexis should step outside.

The latter was about to do so, when she took one last look at Bella, sleeping beautifully, her red hair sprawled out over the pillow, her pale skin waiting to be kissed. And Alexis’ heart faltered. She may loathe Bella’s farts but gosh she did like Bella as a human being, and she didn’t want to cause Bella any distress, even if it meant jettisoning her own happiness.

“Alexis, you coming?” Vanessa whispered from the hallway.

“I must stay,” Alexis said, simply.

“But Alex! She’ll make her farts so much worse~ After seeing I’m gone, anything that comes under her butt will be forced to suffer. She loveds having me there, I can tell…she’d rather I be her bathroom girl than anyone else, and the loss of me will devastate her. Please don’t stay and allow her to torment you.”

“I have to,” Alexis said.

“Fine,” said Vanessa, “If you do attempt to run away, remember that I told you so. Thought I doubt you’ll have a chance to run away now, given that she won’t want to let another bathroom girl escape.”

Vanessa then marched away, leaving Alexis to gape after her.

In the morning Bella woke up and stretched. Not seeing Vanessa, she yawkned and turned to Alexis.   
“Where did Vanessa go? I need to fart now.”

“Uh, she’s bound to be around here somewhere,” Alexis said, not wanting Bella to be immediately cognizant of VAnesa’s escape.

“Well, I’ll have to fart on you in the meantime.”

“Wonderful,” Alexis said, meaning it. So Bella took her seat and proceeded to unleash flatulence from her anus without cessation for five hours.

At about that time Emma entered the living room. “I met Vanessa in the coffee room a few hours ago,” she said to Bella. “She was very upset that you dismissed her as your bathroom girl. I tried to reassure her by saying that you always preferred farting on Alexis, but she broke down in tears.”

“Huh? “ Bella said. “She thinks I dismissed her? Oh, poor girl. Must’ve misunderstood something I said. I’d better got talk to her. I’m sure she’ll feel better when I tell her that I got a contract made out where she can never escape being my bathroom girl, so long as she’s alive and I’m alive, she’s mine.”

“She’ll take great comfort in that, I’m sure,” Emma said.

Bella and Emma left together. Alexis breathed a sigh, knowing that the worst was coming.

The two girls returned after an hour. “Gosh, she thinks I let her go! I’m going to call all the police to find her…doesn’t she know my butt needs her, that I can’t bear the thought of pooping and stuff if she isn’t here to receive it? Oh, Vanessa, I’m so sorry!”

Bella buried her face in her hands. Kendall entered the room, smelling worse than ever. “What’s all the blubbing about?” she asked.

“Vanessa misunderstood something I said,” Bella supplied. “And now she’s gone.”

“Well, you’ve still got Alexis, don’t you?”

“Yes, but Vanessa’s my most desired. I need her! Oh gosh! I wish I could tell her I meant to keep her forever, no matter what.”

“She’ll be found,” Kendall promised. “In the meantime, Alexis is here. Use her.”

“I don’t want to use her. I want Vanessa!”

“And Vanessa wants you. She must. And as soon as becomes cognizant of this, she’ll run back to you with ready arms. But for now, Alexis is all you’ve got.”

“You’re right,” Bella said. “Vanessa will be found, and she’ll be so glad to be here again, eating my feces, inhaling my fart.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kendall said, pumping her fist in the air. “Now get your butt down on Alexis’ face. I need to fart myself, a whole lot. Especially after the night I’ve had.”

Despite Vanessa’s warnings, the first couple of days beneat Bella’s butt were actually fairly nice. Her fart didn’t come out too harshly, for now it was full of sadness, not force, just Bella’s anus sending out a plaintive plea that Vanessa would return to its loving care, safe and sound.

But when Vanessa was not returned by the third day, Bella’s farts became annoyed with fret. Why was it taking so long to find a girl who had to be down in the dumps because she thought Bella had dismissed her? It was a bit crazy to think Bella would let go of her sweetie, but so it seemed Vanessa had perceived it.

Then Bella became exasperated with Emma Stone. “You should have brought her back here, woken me up, and then I could’ve explained to her that she’ll never escape being my bathroom girl, no matter what.”

Emma shrugged. “I thought you didn’t even want to see her face.”

“I want to see her face, then poop on it, then fart on it, then pee on it, and diarrhea, vomit, sneeze, cough, even put my feet there. She is my bathroom girl, and I want her back.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come up with that solution, then,” Emma said. “She seemed so sure you had dismissed her.”

“Well, maybe a fortnight under my butt will teach you to think better in situations like that,” Bella said, and she promptly sat on Emma’s mouth, unleashing a flood of diarrhea that tainted Emma’s teeth and caused her to retch…

Alexis was thankful for the fifteen days that followed. Bella hadn’t forgotten her, on the contrary, she gave her the best present Alexis could’ve hoped for—a stint beneath Emma Stone’s butt. She was the   
only one Emma was allowed to fart on during that time, and Alexis could see (though she didn’t have to smell, since Emma was the one forced to do that) what Vanessa meant by Bella releasing angry farts.

After the fifteen days Bella was still upset and tetchy. She neglected to take her seat on Alexis though, and Emma, fed up with being a bathroom girl, brought her butt down to Kylie’s lips, when Alexis decided to take a risk that could get her thrown out and pressed her butt down on Kylie’s nose and licked Emma’s posterior.

“Aleixs! You’re not a high authoritgy…in fact, you’re the lowest one in this apartment! What makes you think Kylie will let you fart on here?”

“She’s not pushing me away,” Alexis said, pouting.

“Unplug your butt from her face and we can ask her what she thinks.”

“Emma! I can’t bear the thought of you farting on anyone but me! Please let me be here!”

“We must ask Kylie.”

“Fine,” Alexis said, pulling her butt from its lodgings on Kylie’s mug.

“Hey, put your butt back on my face!” Kylie screeched. “I never tasted anything so delicious.”

Alexis gave Emma a look, then complied with Kylie’s demand. Then Emma dangled her own posterior tantalizingly in front of Alexis.

“Fart on me already,” Alexis pleaded, which is not something she’d have ever said to Bella.

Emma did so, and Alexis and Kylie were two of the happiest girls in the apartment for a couple of months. Kylie had been happy for the most part before this incident, though not anywhere near as pleased as she was now, taking in Alexis’ fart. Did it bother her that Alexis had had fantasies about being Kendall’s bathroom girl and still did? Well, if it did, she refused to let it show. Or maybe she didn’t associate this girl farting on her with the bathroom girl of her sister’s bathroom girl. That’s a lot to keep track of.

Vanessa hadn’t been happy while she was there, Emma was only discovering what true happiness was now. Bella had been overjoyed from the moment she entered this apartment to the time she went to sleep before the day Vanessa ran away. She had been excited to overpower Alexis in the completion and excessively ecstatic when Kendall had turned Vanessa to her. But now she felt more miserable than any of the ones who had been in the apartment, including Vanessa herself, whom Bella still believed to love her butt more than anything, and if she knew the truth, she’d be even more thrilled at the chase, the hunt, and the eventual capture of her unwilling bathroom girl, whom she’d never let escape again, through neglect or any other means. She was already planning how, when Vanessa returned to her, she’d ensure that if she feel asleep, Vanessa couldn’t get away because there’d be people stationed to restrain her (and as she thought this she still believed Vanessa to want to be restrained, how many more traps would she have to think of once she discovered the truth?)

Kendall and Leighton were the only denizens of the apartment who could be said to have been blissful all this time, but even their joy paled in comparison to Kylie’s, Emma’s, and Alexis’ on that day. For here at last were three girls who loved one another and knew their dominance scale and were glad it was that way, whereas before Alexis convinced herself she would’ve liked to have beaten out Bella and had her as a bathroom girl while Kendall used her as such (though Alexis,, it must be said, could appreciate Bella’s poop and fart in a way that Vanessa could not, and even though she wasn’t the most ideal person for Bella to do that to—if total consent is supposed to be a drive in this—she wouldn’t entirely say no to it now, having experienced it. )

But let’s think of Alexis for now, as the cheerful dominatrix of Kylie Jenner, while Emma Stone released gargantuan farts on her. Because all the girls who lived in that apartment then have experienced joy at this date, minus Vanessa who wasn’t living there anymore. But they would soon find that pleasure taken from them, in the face of one Jamie Lynn Spears, super hot, super wily, and super cruel.


End file.
